


the trail's end

by orphan_account



Category: Bonnie and Clyde (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, Eye Trauma, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: all she's left with is ashes.





	the trail's end

you hear clyde before you see him, his footsteps startling you momentarily before your gaze settles on the bags he carries.

“put some ice on his head. should take down the swelling, ease his pain. there’s also bandages in the other one.” he won’t even look at you.

“can’t hardly see, clyde.” blanche says weakly. you can’t help but wonder if she’ll ever see again. that probably won’t be the case, seeing as how the glass shards are still there.

“i was talking to bonnie.” 

a sigh escapes your lips as you throw the stick you’ve been using to stoke the fire into the flames. you walk over to blanche & her husband, the bags of ice shaking around as they bump together. you kneel in front of the pair & your heart breaks. buck is whimpering in pain & blanche is doing her best to console him, although it seems to be a lost cause. now it’s your turn to try & help him. “your brother walked five miles into town to get you this ice, buck. gonna get you home.”

“don’t got a home…,” says blanche, hands moving away so you can ice the wound. she’s been keeping pressure on it this whole time, but it hasn’t fared well. you take your scarf & place the ice onto it, the cloth immediately dripping with water as you place it on buck’s head. he hisses in pain & you hear blanche stifle a sob. you place your hands on hers for reassurance & kindness. she needs it right now.

hell, you  _ all _ need it right now.

you just want a nice place to sleep, a place where you can just stay & not worry about the laws or when you need to start packing to get outta there amidst the gunfire. you also don’t want to be stuck eating cold food from a metal tin. you just want peace & quiet, shelter & safety. guess all that flew out the window once you brought clyde that gun a few years back.

you turn around to ask clyde for something but your voice catches in your throat. your chest ----------- the one with your scrapbook & poems & pictures & music box ----------- is engulfed by flames.

“no !”

you blindly reach out to grab it, not caring if you get burnt in the process, but clyde stops you with his hand.

“no…”

you watch in horror as he squeezes the can of lighter fluid, the flames roaring even higher. your eyes scan the coals before meeting his gaze. his expression is calm. dangerously calm. then it hits you. if you hadn’t tried to save your box back in the shootout, buck wouldn’t have been shot.

_ he blames you for his brother getting shot. _

tears spill down your face as you watch your photos with clyde turning into ashes. your eyes flicker around & you manage to catch a glimpse of another photo.

this one in particular is of your mama. 

you would give anything to see her right now. you probably won’t even  _ get _ to see her anytime soon. that thought sparks a string of words to weave together into a single verse.

_ someday they’ll go down together, _

you watch as clyde squeezes more lighter fluid onto the fire, the chest & papers no more.

_ they’ll bury them side by side. _

you stay up most of the night and look on as the flames die down until only the coals & ashes remain.

_ to few it’ll be grief, _

you look through the coals once more. your music box is all melted and charred. all the photos & newspaper clippings are unrecognizable, merely ashes & smoke, memories & shattered dreams.

_ to the law a relief, _

you try to talk to clyde before he sleeps, but he just keeps turning away from you, shrugging you off whenever you lay a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to make peace.

_ but it’s death for bonnie & clyde. _

sleep comes for you eventually, & the verse is written down hastily in your journal beforehand. you can’t help but realize that those words will ring true quite soon as you lie there in the stillness of night. your end is coming. you & clyde both know it. you just hope that you can see your families again one last time.


End file.
